operation_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Politics of Exodus
Basic politics The politics of Old exodus were complicated enough to cover all the bases and then some, but simple enough to not be something too confusing to learn in school, or outsiders. It shared many similarities to the American democratic system, and to the Roman republic. The government was split into 5 main branches. The royalty, the council, the military, judges, and ministers. Old Exodus royalty The exodus royalty was the emperor and empress. While they did exersize complete control of the government, they rarely chose to do so, in favor of a more democratic approach. They often acted as tie breakers, or veto certain bills The Old High Council The Old high council was a mostly one house senate. Though, there were those with a higher counting vote. These were people who became minor generals on top of their council status they already had. While they were few and far between, they had more power in the government than a normal councilor. Councilors were the governmental power directly under the royalty. They voted on laws, or could veto laws proposed by judges. They also usually decided on the annual budget. Ministers While not exactly a policy making institution itself, ministers were very important. They were very much like the president's cabinet in the US, but didn't answer to the royalty specifically, and were instead their own governmental body. Judges The only political power a judge held was that once accepted into the position they could chose 2 new laws (one legal, one illegal) as long as they did not break the no stupid laws law. These could be vetoed by the royalty or the council, though if some council members like the law they could introduce it to the council to be voted on as if it originated there. Military The military didn't make much difference in the politics of old exodus as a whole but were their own political beast. The politics were arranged in a way that there was one high Commander of every branch (such as Supreme commander Sheppard and the army), who the lower commanders answered to. The high commanders in turn answered to the high admiral of exodus. The high admiral of exodus and special forces Commander would answer to no one except the emperor and empress themselves. The Armada also had similar politics as the government in that there was a council of admirals answering to the high admiral of exodus. Economic politics of Old exodus The Economy The economy of exodus was a socialist capitalism mix. Everyone had a job in exodus, and payment was based on the job, though the higher your pay the higher the taxes. Free healthcare, insurance etc was already put into place. However there was still business at the heart of the economy, taking the best parts of capitalism and a free market and adding it in. The market wasn't completely free, but was closer to a capitalist fee market than a socialist closed one. Economy details The currency name was the credit, and it acted in the metric system. One centi-credit was the equivalent of a one cent piece, and one credit was the basic "dollar". A flat tax was put down at 10% of income at the lowest possible wage (janitor), and steadily increased as your wage increases, up to 50% income tax as a high councilor as the highest paying job. While you may have had higher taxes, you'd still take more home, and the economy was more based around the working man than the elite.